If I Was Invisible
by seleenermparis
Summary: Based on the song Invisible by Clay Aiken, Harry Potter longs for Hermione secretly in the trio's sixth year and takes some dramatic steps to be with her.


If I Was Invisible

Author: S'Eleene Paris December 5, 2004

Finished: December 8, 2004

Rated: k+ (sexual situations)

Pairings: Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger; suggested Ronald Weasley/ Luna Lovegood.

Spoilers: Books 1-5

Synopsis: Based on the song "Invisible" by Clay Aiken, Harry Potter longs for Hermione secretly in the trio's sixth year and takes some dramatic steps to be with her.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the trademarks to the Harry Potter universe along with the Warner Brothers Company (an AOL Time Warner company). I can use them with out the direct consent/ knowledge of the above stated because I am using them strictly for non-profit except for the exercising of my creative juices. Please keep my name, disclaimer, and the title attached to this document when archiving. Thanks!

Dedication: To Danny: the boy who made me visible.

If I Was Invisible

By: S'Eleene Paris

The sunlight danced on the floor in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory and the birds twittered about outside announcing the new school day's arrival. Buzzing annoyingly, Hermione's alarm clock announced it was time for her to greet the morning.

Hermione Granger slapped her clock into silence and groggily grabbed her bathrobe to head into the dormitory bathroom before the rest of the girls in her dormitory would take it over. She slipped her slippers on and opened the dormitory door to proceed to the bathroom.

After walking down the hallway, she met up with Ginny Weasley. "Morning, Hermione. You must be tired. Didn't you sleep well?"

"Actually, I had the best sleep I've had for months." Hermione's eyebrow rose at the questioned. "Why?"

"Because you left the door to the sixth year dorms open." Ginny noted as she pointed down the hallway to the open door.

"That's odd." Hermione glanced down the hallway toward the door in question. As Ginny noted, the door had stayed open. Hermione did a double take to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing, and then went to close the door. "I could have sworn I shut it."

"I guess you didn't." Ginny mentioned casually once Hermione came back to where she stood.

"Yeah," Hermione said vaguely as if she were trying to figure something out, "I guess I didn't."

"Oh well." Ginny shrugged. "Come on. You can help me figure out how to wear my hair."

Hermione nodded her response and they continued down the corridor to the bathroom. Harry Potter breathed a sigh of relief under his invisibility cloak. He had nearly been caught due to his stupidity of falling asleep with Hermione. He really did not mean to fall asleep on the cold floor next to her bed. In fact, he had not meant to spend the completely later part of the evening with his invisibility cloak draped over him. He just wanted to talk to her privately about his growing feelings for her before he lost his courage.

Harry sighed as he progressed down the hallway and out of the girls' dormitory toward the boys' dormitory to proceed to change into a clean uniform before Ron could inquire why he stayed out all night long.

This had not been the first night he spent a few hours in the girls' dormitory and in fact every night for the past month since their return to Hogwarts he had joined his best female friend in her room without her knowledge. He had been smart and did not watch her from the same place every night, but he had been bold last night and as she slept, he held her hand in his.

During the summer when he had returned to the Dursley's house on Privet Drive in Surrey and with out the usual course load amount of homework to perform because of he had taken his Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the month prior he had plenty of time to think on his feelings and the past five years worth of events.

It had occurred to Harry one night as he lay on the sun chair in the backyard with his arms behind his head about he really felt toward Hermione. She had been there since day one at Hogwarts and for some reason he would never quite felt the same with any other of the girls he dated as he did when he was around Hermione. The longer he thought on the topic, the surer he felt for his best female friend was love. The only problem: did she feel the same way toward him? Although he felt he could share just about anything with her, he could not get the nerve to tell her how he felt about her. "Some Gryffindor I turned out to be." He mumbled as he entered the Gryffindor boys' dormitory and into the sixth year boys' room.

Fortunately, most of the boys he shared a dorm room with were still asleep and if they were not they would have seen his bed curtains were pulled shut. Harry quickly took off his robes, changed and his invisibility cloak under his pillow.

"Hey, mate." Ron whispered as he came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and the water rolled off his body, dripping on to the floor. "Where did you go last night?"

"What do you mean? I was here all night." Harry whispered and suddenly became interested in the socks he was putting on.

As Ron was about to comment, a pillow hit him in the face. Seamus Finnegan had awoken at the sound of their whispers. "Keep it down, some people are trying to sleep."

"You keep it down too, Finnegan." Neville yawned and Dean Thomas took his pillow to cover his head so he could go back to sleep. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed his book to escape Ron's questions. Unfortunately, Ron did the same and followed him out of the dormitory.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Ron asked the duo climbed down the stairs to the common room.

"No, I'm not. It's none of your business." Harry stopped in the middle of the common room and folded his arms across his chest.

"What's not your business, Ron?" the bossy feminine voice of Hermione Granger asked as she and Ginny climbed down the stairs from the girl's dormitory to the common room.

"Where Harry was last night. He didn't come in until early this morning." Ron gestured to Harry. "Who's the girl, mate?"

"It wasn't a girl." Harry lied, again. "I was out flying around."

"Every night since we came back? I doubt it." Ron rolled his eyes and Harry watched Hermione's eyes filled only what Harry could call hurt.

"Must be a girl, then." Ginny concluded. "Who is she then? Come on, Harry. You can tell us."

"Yeah, Harry." Hermione said flatly. "Who is she?"

"Look, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Harry, you can tell us. Its okay." Hermione adjusted her book bag nervously.

"I'm not seeing anyone. I think you people would be the first to know. Remember Cho Chang?"

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Hermione mumbled.

"He's got a point." Ginny pointed out as the four exited the common room. "Well, if you say it's flying, I'll believe you Harry."

The four of them were quite silent until they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as the four of them were seated, Hannah Abbott approached the four of them. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Hannah."

"Do you have any plans of continuing the D.A.?" Hannah asked nervously. "A few of us were wanting to know because it helped us out a great deal last year. We know we have a relatively good Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but I know it was great learning from someone who knew what it was like to battle against he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Well, let me think on it, Hannah. There is a lot of things on my plate this year and I may not have time for it." Harry told her and he watched her expression drop. "Look, don't be surprised if it does start up again, okay?"

Hannah smiled big and turned on her heals to go back to the Hufflepuff table to tell some of those who were waiting his answer. "Its her isn't it?" Ron asked once Harry turned back around.

"I'm not seeing anyone." Harry insisted and began eating his meal. No one else said a thing before heading off to their first classes of the day: for Harry and Ron had double Divination, Hermione had double Ancient Runes, and Ginny had double potions.

Ron stopped Harry in the corner before they headed up to the tower. "I know you don't go flying last night because it was raining all last night and your hair would have been wet."

"Look, you got me." Harry broke hold of Ron's hold on him. "I didn't go flying last night. Satisfied?"

"No, because your invisibility cloak was missing too." Ron started, but one look into Harry's eyes he knew the answer to his question. "You were with someone last night and it wasn't Hannah Abbott weren't you?"

Harry was going to deny it, but Ron's eyes made him tell the truth. "Yeah, I was, but she didn't know I was there."

"Who was it, Luna Lovegood?"

"Come on, Ron. Don't be thick." Harry rolled his eyes.

"It was Hermione, then." Ron brightened at the fact it was not Luna. Harry was taken-a-back. Had his feelings for her been that obvious? "Before you start," Ron held up his hands in protest, "I always thought you and Hermione would end up together as did most of the Hogwarts population. That's why a lot of people didn't ask either one of you out."

"She doesn't know." Harry sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't tell her." Harry fixed the painting in the hallway after he had finished leaning up against it. "Not yet anyway."

"So you're going to pine away for her and stalk her after she's gone to bed until you go mental?"

"I'd like to tell her, but what if she doesn't like me in that way back?" Harry took interest in his shoes once again. "I don't think I could handle loosing her as my friend, Ron. I need her. I need her badly."

"Look, mate. Life is about taking risks and you are the bloody boy-who-lived. What girl wouldn't want you?"

"Hermione has never really cared about that. Remember Victor Krum? She turned him down to go to Bulgaria."

"And why did she turn him down, mate? Because she wanted to be with you." Ron rolled his eyes. "Look, Hermione swore me not to tell you this last year, but she fancies you."

"Yeah, right. Since when?"

"Since third year." Ron answered. "After that incident with Sirius and Buckbeak. You know the two of you never did tell me what happened that night."

"You're kidding with me." Harry asked as he began ascending the stairs. "Forget what I said, Ron, because I can't tell her."

"You might as well tell her, Harry, because she's probably already figured it out. You know how clever she is." Ron followed behind him up the staircase to Trelawney's classroom.

Once they arrived in the classroom, Professor Sybil Trelawney told the sixth years to take a seat at one of the tables with the comfortable armchairs. "We'll be reviewing everything we have learned for the past three years and for the next two we will be going over it and extending out knowledge for your N.E.W.T.s examinations late next year. We'll be starting with tea leaves and reading them, so if you'll exchange cups with the person sitting across from you we can get started."

Ron grabbed his best friend's cup and smiled down at it. Knowing his best friend's dilemma, he almost laughed aloud. "Now what do we have here?" Professor Trelawney took the cup in Ron's hand and examined it. "What do you think Harry's tea leaves read, Mister Weasley?"

"It's definitely a hippogriff." Ron smiled back at Harry. "You're in love, mate."

"Aww!" Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil exclaimed in unison.

"Not just love, Mister Weasley, true love." The Professor handed Ron Harry's cup back. "Whoever Harry is with or wants to be with is his intended love and will more than likely be with her by the by the end of the week."

After the professor turned away, Harry muttered under his breath. "Yeah, right."

Once class ended, Harry climbed down the stairs with Ron. As soon as they spotted Hermione in the corridor, Harry called after her. "Hermione."

After several attempts to get her attention, Harry raced to get her to stop and wait for them. "Oh, hey Harry. How was class?"

"Didn't you hear me call after you?"

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Harry gestured down the hallway. "I was yelling for you to wait up."

"Sorry, I must not have been paying attention." Hermione shifted her bag. "You didn't answer my question. How was Divination?"

"It was fine." Harry said vaguely.

"We were reviewing reading tea leaves." Ron said once he caught up with Harry and Hermione. "Our boy Harry here is going to be with his true love by the end of the week."

"What?"

"Ron saw a hippogriff in my tea leaves." Harry rolled his eyes, but glared at Ron once Hermione's gaze changed from him to Ron.

"Divination is a bunch of rubbish." Hermione almost laughed. "The only reason either of you are taking the class is to get an easy "O"."

Neither of the boys argued with Hermione for both of them knew she was telling the truth. Instead, Ron changed the topic. "I'm glad I don't have potion anymore, but you two better be heading down to potions otherwise you'll be late."

Harry nodded and offered Hermione his arm playfully. "Shall we my lady?"

"Yes we shall." Hermione took Harry's arm and together they walked down to the dungeons leaving Ron to his free period.

Potions dragged on and Harry knew he really should be taking notes but his mind (being distracted as it was) chose Hermione as its topic of interest. Harry began sketching her face onto a spare bit of parchment from his memory from the night before he watched her sleep. To Harry, it had been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Hermione's hair had formed all around her pillows and she smiled as if she were having the best dream ever. Peaceful was the only word to describe it. He wondered, as he had so many times that morning, what she was dreaming about and if she was dreaming about him. His attention came back to the classroom once Hermione hit him in the arm. Harry looked up and found Professor Snape standing over him. "Mister Potter, I asked you a question."

"Sorry, what was it?" Harry asked and before Harry could secure the parchment Snape grabbed it with his sketch of Hermione.

"You're quite the budding artist, Mister Potter, but unfortunately I do not find a picture of Miss Granger sleeping particularly arousing as you seem to." The potions master handed the sketch to Hermione and continued. "Thirty points will be taken away from Gryffindor house for your classmates inattentiveness and for doing other things while in my class. I'll expect to see you, Mister Potter, tonight for detention."

Harry sighed and began taking notes that are more attentive. When Professor Snape had his back turned once again, Hermione slipped Harry a note.

_I think it is beautiful by the way. Did you take it from real life for from what you could guess?_

Harry smiled, but he knew he could not tell her the truth. He knew she would have hated him if she knew he had drawn it from memory.

_I just pictured it in my head, why?_

Hermione was quick to answer.

_It is really beautiful! I was wondering if I could keep it._

Harry smiled and wrote:

_Sure, let me sign it for you._

Harry took the parchment, signed, and dated it.

_Harry J. Potter 4/10_

Hermione gestured for the parchment they were passing between the two of them.

_What is the "J" for?_

_James. I know this is sad, but I never did get to know your full name._

_Hermione J. Granger._

Harry almost laughed and copied her question.

_What does the "J" stand for?_

_Jane._

_Well, it is nice to meet you Hermione Jane Granger._

_And you too, Harry (?) James Potter._

_"?"_

_Is Harry your given name?_

_Yes as far as I know._

Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled at him. A few minutes later, their potion's class was over and they headed to lunch.

As his detention with Professor Snape, Harry arrived back into the Gryffindor common room too tired to do his homework. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and changed into his pajamas since the other boys were in the Gryffindor common room downstairs. Hermione was no were to be found, so Harry guessed she turned in early. Harry wrapped his invisibility cloak around him and headed down the hallway toward the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.

Once inside the dormitory, Harry climbed to the sixth year girls' rooms. He opened the door and once he was inside, Parvati shut the door behind him once she noticed it had opened after it had been shut. "The wind must have knocked it open." Parvati concluded as she went over to shut the door.

The rest of the sixth year girls shrugged it off, but Hermione starred at the door absent-mindedly as if she were trying to figure something out. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Lavender Brown asked as she turned from her conversation with the only fifth year in the room, Ginny Weasley.

"She's too busy thinking about that boy." Parvati filed her nails once she sat back down on her bed, and then began painting them. "It is a shame she won't tell us who he is. I'm sure we could get him t o ask her out."

"I know." Ginny sighed. "She wouldn't even tell me and I'm her best friend."

"I'd bet it's your brother, Ginny. He's always flirting with her." Lavender offered her as she gave herself a pedicure.

"Ron!" Hermione protested. "If you think what he does is flirting, you're mental!"

"Okay, that really narrows it down then." Parvati counted off. "Then its Harry."

Hermione instantly blushed. "It is Harry!" Ginny's mouth went as wide as he eyes.

"Harry's just a friend."

"I think someone protests too much." Lavender finished painting her toenails and was allowing them to dry.

"Yeah, sure Hermione." Ginny smile widened. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know, it just sort of happened." Hermione stood up from where she was on the floor to look out the tower window beside he bed. "It just did."

"Just wait 'til Padma hears about this." Parvati muttered, but Hermione heard her.

"No! You cannot tell anyone. If Harry finds out, it could be the end our friendship and I don't want to loose him."

"Fine." Parvati sighed. "I won't tell anyone."

"But I will." Lavender giggled and Hermione climbed into her bed and shut the curtains violently. "Does she have to be so sensitive? I was only joking."

"Come on." Ginny said as she stood up. Her braided pigtails fell forward and it was hard for her to walk with the toe cushion between her toes. "I think Hermione has the right idea and we should turn in early. I have a potion's test tomorrow and Snape is in one of his moods lately."

"He must be on his monthly." Parvati laughed and escorted Ginny out. "You think she'll be mad at us long?"

"For a while, but she'll get over it when she realizes we were joking." Ginny smiled as she adjusted her make-up kit. "Good night."

"Night." Parvati and Lavender waved as Parvati shut the door, this time tightly.

"Night, Par." Lavender said as she went over to her bed and pulled the blankets back.

"Night, Lav." Parvati lay down in her bed and soon every girl in the sixth year room was asleep.

With his mind working quickly, Harry went over her bed to see if Hermione was okay. Harry pulled back the curtains and found her lying on her side, fast asleep. Harry smiled and decided it would not hurt if he lay down beside her. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight beside her with his cloak lying on the top of him so no one would know he was there.

Hermione rolled around and faced him with her eyes tightly closed. His heart raced and his manhood grew a little more aware of Hermione's feminine qualities in the past year of so to the point Harry could not control the hardening of the lower part of his anatomy. Laying her bed so close to her, made it almost impossible to control himself. Her hand brushed past it, slightly as he thought she adjusted herself on the bed. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure as her hand made brief contact with it before she pulled away. He opened his eyes once more to find she had pulled away his invisibility cloak and her cinnamon eyes were wide-awake. "How did you know it was me?" Harry whispered.

"Really, Harry, you're the only one I know with an invisibility cloak." Hermione's gaze went to Harry's tightened pajama pants. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you felt and I didn't want to loose you." Harry took his hand an moved a stray from her face, "and I know hearts are not unbreakable."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way."

"So where do we go from here?" Harry whispered back to her and his eyes filled with hope this would not be the ending of their friendship.

"Here." Hermione whispered as she lowered his lips for a kiss. Once their lips met, Harry decided it was going to be difficult to admit to Ron about how right he was about his and Professor Trelawney's predictions.

End.


End file.
